1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to differential logic circuits including logic arrays implementing differential sensing of input signals to produce binary output signals.
2. Description of the Related Art
Differential sensing techniques used in logic circuits process input signals to produce binary output signals, for example, to detect a 1 from a 0 or a high voltage from a low voltage. Differential sensing is employed in microprocessor logic arrays, such as, for example, in both AND array and OR array programmable logic arrays. Prior art techniques of differential sensing have had problems including low density circuit designs requiring too much space for viable circuit manufacturing and/or too slow a speed for efficient use.
Therefore, a differential logic circuit and sensing technique is needed for use in, for example, programmable logic arrays for microprocessors in computer systems, that provide a high density circuit design, ease of fabrication and greater speed.